Life is Strange: Blue Eyes and Freckles (LiS Writing Contest Entry)
by Captain-Stouche
Summary: Just a short two-page fanfiction, written for Pricefield Eternal's shipping contest back in February 2018. (I didn't win sadly, but I'm now allowed to upload my entry, since the competition is ended.


**Life is Strange:  
Blue Eyes and Freckles**

The pitch black sky currently displayed no clouds, which meant the full moon and the stars were all visible from where they sat, amidst the trees.

The campfire before them crackled and spat out glowing sparks the size of sesame seeds, that went out the second after they touched the mud.

Max's ass hurt from being sat on the log for too long, however, Chloe and Rachel didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that they were perched on the least comfortable chairs that nature could provide. They also felt a bit damp.

She let out a short, yet very loud belch, that burned her nostrils, thanks to the fizziness of the beer from the half empty glass bottle she clutched in her hand.

Rachel, who was sat across from her, putting out her joint on the damp wood, turned to her, green eyes wide in awe and looking straight at Max.

Chloe beside her chuckled, then was full on laughing hysterically, while the brunette muttered her apologies and held a hand to her nose and mouth to satisfy the stinging sensation.

"Wow…" the blonde haired girl with the blue feather earring said at last. "You know I never took you for the uncouth type, Max." She teased.

"How are you feeling?" The bluenette asked to her left, touching a gentle, comforting tattooed arm to her back.

"I'm… actually I feel a little dizzy…" she replied, and Chloe responded by pulling her into a bear hug. She felt like she could fall asleep in this position, to the soft thudding of her heartbeat, beneath her ribcage.

"Aw, you're such an adorable lightweight."

Max's only reaction was a muffled groan into her best friend's leather jacket.

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Rachel interrupted their little moment, and Max reluctantly pulled away from Chloe's protective grip.

"…truth or dare." Wait, what? Max hadn't been concentrating, when did they decide they were playing this?

The Cali-girl crossed her legs, and smirked, looking between them both, that look that made Max feel uneasy. It didn't help that she was on the verge of tipsy from the stupid beer already.

"Max? Would you like to go first?"

"Wuh- what?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, uh…" she pondered for a minute, deliberately delaying, not wanting to take part in another of Rachel's games.

"Truth?"

"Lame." Chloe muttered, beneath the lip of her own beer bottle.

"Ugh, Fine, dare then! But no nasty shit, alright?!"

Rachel leaned forward from where she sat, rubbing her chin, looking between them again and grinned sadistically. Oh she was definitely going to suggest something nasty.

"Kiss Chloe." She said.

Max was already taking another swig from her bottle and almost choked on the sparkling contents. Kiss… Chloe? She spun round to find the bluenette, glaring intently, a smile plastered across her intoxicated face.

"What?!"

"I double dare you, kiss Chloe, now." She repeated, and tried to take a toke of her roll up she'd forgotten she put out, then flicked the remaining stub into the flames.

She glanced round at Chloe again, who looked more than ready if anything. She wouldn't be surprised if they'd been planning this from the start. That was exactly what these two were like.

Fuck it, her drunk brain told her, and she leaned in, ever so slowly, almost falling off the log but latching on to her best friend's shoulders for support.

Both their eye lids shuttered at each other, and she could already taste Chloe's hot breath on her lips. Yet despite everything, the scent of tobacco and alcohol didn't bother her one bit.

Their paced breaths entwined, and the world around them came to a halt, as their lips touched, sending positive sparks through Max's veins.

And it was the most surreal feeling in the world. As Chloe's fingers began roaming through her mud brown hair, Max's hands in turn held Chloe's head, her thumbs brushing past her jawline.

Their tongues briefly touchdd one another, and a soft moan released from her throat. Her best friend took it with delight and her tongue plunged deeper. From their right, Rachel let out what must have been a mix of surprised gasping and laughter.

Their enchanting moment was suddenly broken, however, when a clicking echoed through the forest, a flash of white light and a processed whirring noise interrupted them, and the two girls broke free from each other's embrace, spinning to find Rachel aiming Max's instant camera at them.

"That…" she said, tearing the polaroid from the slot beneath and shaking it lightly, an evil grin accompanied her. "…Was so hot."


End file.
